The present invention refers to a connection device for the realisation of a tubular-frame structure for supporting surfaces, particularly but not exclusively for the production of tables.
As is well known to men skilled in the art, the realisation of office desks requires a high degree of flexibility in configuration and arrangement of supporting surfaces, combining functionality and appearance.
The need to cut production costs and to also allow companies which are not specialised in making office furniture to offer a wide range of solutions to their customers, which are able to satisfy the most varying requirements, led to the development of modular solutions.
What's more, tables, or generic work posts, are generally made up, for practicality, to as great an extent as possible of separable parts to make transportation and storage easier, significantly reducing encumbrance.
In the case of a tubular-frame structure the single components, the legs and the tubular profiles, can be linked through connection devices.
The use of separable connection devices allows the re-use of the elements of the frame for the realisation of new structures with different arrangements of supporting surfaces.
It is important that such connection devices allow fast assembly, with normal work tools, even by non-specialised people.
The connection of the elements of the structure thus obtained must be stable, to obtain a solid structure without the risk of deterioration of the materials used.
The structure obtained from the assembly of the framework through connection devices must be self-supporting and must not thus be dependent upon the supporting surface for the characteristic of rigidity which is required.